No Matter Where You Are
by Euphoric Meltdown
Summary: Yusuke has completed another mission for Koenma after a few months. He returns and Kagome has some news to tell him.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Back Again and Revelations**

He lay with his arms around her waist. Her head was tucked securely underneath his chin. He was currently roaming his brown eyes over her naked body, while running his rough hands through her silky, black tresses.

He sighed. It had been way too long since the last he saw her face. The last mission he finished just a few hours ago had him absent from her life for a good three months. Not being able to hold her in his arms was torture. Not being able to see her smiling face was just plain out hell. His affiliates in his group: an orange haired idiot, a fire apparition, and a fox in disguise; had often said that he looked distant. He was. He wanted to be able to see those beautiful sapphire orbs that held so much emotion just for him. Well not just for him. She held so much compassion for anyone, even if they were complete strangers. He smiled. She was the light in his world especially during his darker times. Faint rustling could be heard, signaling that his love was finally awakening.

Her eyes began to open. The first she noticed was the warmth that she had not felt in quite awhile and a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. She slowly rubbed the sleep away from her eyes and focused on the figure in front of her.

"Yo!" he grinned.

"Yusuke, is that really you?" She reached up and touched his cheek.

He scoffed jokingly. "Of course it is. Were you expecting someone else?"

She swatted at him playfully before sitting up in bed. She self-consciously pulled the covers over her body.

"Kagome, you are acting like I haven't seen your body before. If I remember correctly we did actually have sex, not once, not twice, but maybe even _ten _times before I left. I can't even remember." He scratched his head while grinning ear to ear.

She hit him with a pillow, causing him to pout slightly.

"Shut up! I was not expecting anyone else either. And it was actually five times. I know…because of our actions, I've been nauseous for these past weeks." She mumbled the last part after rising from bed. She made her way over to her dresser and pulled out a black and white trimmed lace bra and matching panties. Yusuke sat on the edge of the bed, staring with lust-filled eyes as Kagome placed them on.

Clueless as to what Kagome said last. "How about we make it our sixth?" he said definitely thinking about how he missed out a lot these past months.

She turned and faced him, while grooming her hair that now reached her waistline. She frowned.

"You sexually deprived child." Kagome said laughing.

"I mean it looks like you need to work out. You've gain a lot while I was gone." He pointed to her stomach. "You were at least toned back then." He said in sarcastically.

She blushed looking down towards the floor. She placed a hand over her stomach walking towards him. Yusuke allowed her to stand between his legs. He was grinning but he put on his serious face when Kagome looked him straight in the eye.

"I'm pregnant."

She looked at his face questioningly as she saw so many emotions go through his eyes. Regret. Surprise. Happiness.

He lay back on the bed pulling her with him. He laughed heartily when he saw her look of confusion on her face. He pulled her face close to his placing his lips on hers.

He pulled away. "I-I'm sorry…for calling you fat and all." He blushed averting his eyes from her gaze. "The baby he's really mine?" Yusuke said while smiling.

"Yes…of course, 'it's' yours. I haven't found out its gender yet." She raised from the bed again her back facing him.

"Are you…happy?" She fiddled with her fingers.

There was a movement heard behind her. Strong hands encircled her waist.

"Of course I'm happy…very happy." He whispered smiling in the crook of her shoulder.

Kagome let her tears flow, thanking Kami that her love had come back into her life. She rubbed her hand against her stomach. _Their_ life. It was time for them to start their lives together, and Yusuke would be damned to let that little toddler get in the midst of their happiness with another assignment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Departure and a New Arrival?**

The gender of the baby had been revealed due to much nagging on Yusuke's part. Kagome wanted it to be a surprise when she finally gave birth. What a shocker they were in for when they finally found out. Instead of the one baby, it was two for the expecting parents. To be exact a boy and girl. She started suffering from mood swings. Serious mood swings if you were Yusuke. He did not protest though, all he knew was that his Kagome was going to have his children. So whatever she threw at him he could take. However those incessant tears on some occasions got to him, he still could not handle them, it made him all jittery.

The news of twins definitely changed everything for the ex-traveling miko and spirit detective. More supplies were needed: baby formula, diapers, clothes, and any other thing a baby needed times two. Yusuke during the time before the birth declined many more unimportant missions. He figured his teammates could handle themselves while he had other obligations that needed to be fulfilled before the arrival of the twins. He took other various jobs around town to earn some more money. Kagome on the other hand did what she could until she was on complete bed rest. Many of their family and friends helped as well, donating money here and there and other necessities. Kagome joked saying it was like a baby shower every single day leading up to the birth. To say Yusuke was ecstatic was an understatement. The birth of his son and daughter which they later named Daitaro and Yumiko brought on a totally new side of him. He gladly stepped into the father role, he did just about everything that needed to be done…all except breastfeed. Kagome had to practically beg him to allow her to change a diaper. Even though she was annoyed at his behavior at times, she was not complaining too much. He gave her time to herself and much needed rest. She could tell he was going to be a good father.

Four years have passed since then and Yusuke and Kagome could not be any happier. Personalities between the twins made themselves known at a young age. As of now, Daitaro was the splitting image of Yusuke. He was frequently found _not_ doing what Kagome told him to do. Indeed, he was a very mischievous little child. He had temper tantrums…heaven forbid he act as Yusuke did in his adolescent years. Daitaro often threw fists and if his person of interest was unlucky, they would be sporting some bite marks. The anger to that extent was never directed to Kagome or Yumiko, mainly anyone that he assumed was a threat. At times Daitaro did obey Kagome though, so when those moments were present, she loved him even more. And then there was the second born twin, Yumiko. Ah…Yumiko, she was often found hiding behind the legs of her parents. Every place she went she had to make sure Daitaro was around. Let's just say she loved having the company of others she knew quite well. She was often soft spoken and kind to everyone. If she gave respect she demanded it in return. Respect not given to her resulted in full fledged screaming and crying. Her brown eyes showed every emotion going through her while she made sure to keep her black hair from falling on her wet face due to tears. Knowing both of their faults, it did not lessen the amount of love Yusuke and Kagome had for them at all. The couple did have their own mishaps as well. Overall, the family was as happy as they could get.

* * *

It was bed time for the twins. Kagome had already dressed her daughter in pajamas and placed her in the big bed in their room. She kissed her on the forehead and sat on the edge of the bed.

Yumiko nervously asked, "Momma…will you tell me and Daitaro a story before bedtime?"

"Sure, when have I ever denied you a story before bedtime?"

Yumiko smiled at her mother. The loud noise alerted the occupants of the room of the newest arrival. Apparently, Yusuke and Daitaro were having another one of those who can punch the hardest match. Yusuke easily accepted defeat to make sure his son was not too upset.

Kagome sighed. 'Seriously those two should be the twins'.

Yusuke plopped him on the bed. "Alright brat, time for bed."

Tousling his son's hair and placing a kiss on his daughter's forehead. He made his way to Kagome on the edge of the bed, putting an arm around her. Kagome muttered slightly before calmly placing his arm back on his lap.

'What the hell is wrong with her?' Yusuke widened his eyes a little while looking at her. The doorbell interrupted his thoughts at this moment. "I'll get the door. 'Night you two." He waved and made his downstairs to get the door.

'Seriously?! Seriously?! That stupid idiot!' Kagome was practically fuming inside. Over the course of the day she was expecting something..._anything_. It did not matter. Today was their anniversary and Yusuke completely forgot. Her hands fisted the comforter below her as she tried not to let any tears fall.

"Momma?" the twins simultaneously spoke.

Kagome quickly pulled herself together and put on a genuine smile for her children. No need darkening the mood because of their stupid father.

"Yes? Oh…Yumiko the story? I almost forgot. How about the tale of a young girl and a young boy? Love and a little action for you Daitaro as well." smiling lightly she began the story she knew all too well.

* * *

He was looking too troubled when going to answer the door. He ran a hand through his hair. "What did I do wrong? She gave me the coldest look ever…it kinda gave me the chills. Damn Yusuke…think think…damn...ARGH!" he threw his hands up in frustration forgetting about the whole ordeal for now.

Reaching the door he opened it. A blue haired young lady with pink eyes stood smiling widely at him. He shut it quickly. Were his eyes deceiving him because he could have sworn that the girl looked like Botan? Years have passed since the last he saw her. His hand hovered over the knob for a few minutes before opening it again. The woman seemed to be sporting a frown now. She walked right past him to enter the house, making herself very comfortable at the closest sofa she saw.

"So Yusuke, is there a reason why you practically slammed the door in my face?" Botan said while still frowning.

Yes. This was definitely Botan. "Uh…I didn't know it was you…" he said shrugging sitting on the opposite side of her. "So what's your business for being here?" his brown orbs focusing on her while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, you get to the point don't you? No, hello or a 'how have you been doing since I haven't seen you in three years'. You know what! Maybe I wanted to see how your family is doing? Jeez…I guess there's no need getting upset over your attitude. Back to business though, it would seem Koenma has another mission for you." After hearing he was about to respond with a flat out 'no' she added very hurriedly, "This is very important mission of course. Koenma has gathered information that a new threat has arose threatening the human world. An unknown demon and two other followers are forming an army in order to break out of the demon world." She sighed. "We need you Yusuke I know with the family and all that you may have insecurity about fighting monsters, but it is for the sake of the human world."

Yusuke leaned back further on sofa contemplating what should be done. He should not be gone that long. It just depended on how tough these demons were. He was out of practice but he always looked forward to a good fight. He enjoyed the thrill and the pleasant sensation that ran through his veins as he connected that one punch to the enemy dealing the final blow. Of course he had other things that he had been doing these past four years. Being a husband and being a father. He enjoyed waking to Kagome like he should have been doing ever since they were married. She did not mind that he was out saving the world; she had done the same a few years back before they were even married.

"Yusuke, they are finally asleep." she smiled. Kagome felt better after tucking in the children. Just seeing them happy and smiling made her as well no matter what was troubling her. She came to a stop when she spotted Botan seated across from him.

"Hello Botan. We haven't seen you in quite awhile. How are you? Is something wrong?" She found her way to Yusuke's side, concern evident on her eyes.

"Oh hi, Kagome. I am doing fine." She centered her attention on Yusuke. "So…your decision?"

He stood from his spot from Kagome. "I'll go. When do we leave?"

"We can leave---" Botan started.

"Now wait just a second! What is going on?! Tell me right now, Yusuke! Botan!" Hands fisted at her side shaking slightly. Some strands of hair fell from her ponytail as she swiftly rose to stand in Yusuke's face. "TELL ME!"

"Kami…Kagome calm down. There's this mission. It's important. I need to be there to help." He extended his arms and placed them behind her back pulling him close to her. Her chin rested on his shoulder. "Just relax…I don't know how long I'll be gone but it seems Koenma really needs me." Yusuke felt her physically relax and realized his life didn't completely turn to hell in under an hour.

"Be safe, Yusuke." she whispered as she pulled back from him searching his eyes. "Really be safe." A small smile was visibly seen.

"As always." He hooked a finger underneath her chin, bringing her face close to hers, sealing their lips. A soft moan allowed Yusuke to deepen the kiss, plunging his tongue into that wet cavern of her mouth.

Did they not know they still had an audience? Botan only about a few feet away from them quickly averted her eyes. "Ahem…e-excuse me?" Cough. Cough.

Yusuke pulled back from Kagome with lust-filled eyes. Kagome panting slightly asked, "Did you hear something?" Turning her head somewhat she spotted the culprit. Her face was the deepest shade of red. She mumbled a quick apology to Botan.

"Ah…it's ok. Ha-ha…ha." she waved her hands in front of her, still highly uncomfortable though. "So, Yusuke…we can leave as soon as possible, preferably right now. What do you say?"

'Damn, why now of all times for a mission?' That kiss left him wanting more. He wanted to finish it all in the privacy of their bedroom. Botan! He sent an icy glare her way, making her flinch in return. "Sure we can leave now." He turned his attention to Kagome who was still a little embarrassed. His hands landed on her shoulders. "Now you be a good little girl and behave yourself. I would wake the kids…but they'd probably be up all night if I did. I'll just call tomorrow to check up on you guys when I get the chance to." He said smirking.

"Yes…good idea. Don't you dare call me a little girl again either!" A pout formed on her pink lips. "Yusuke, I just want to also apologize for how I treated you earlier. I had a reason, you forgot something, but I'm good now." She caressed his face. "Be safe like I said before. I don't care if you come back with cuts or bruises or with wounds still needing to be healed as long as you come back to us!"

"Haha. You're over exaggerating there aren't ya? What did I forget though?" he was completely confused as before. Kagome did not even respond to his question instead she faced Botan and said "Take him away before I won't let him go." She giggled a little. Yusuke was pushed towards Botan by the small woman with blue eyes.

Botan formed a portal and stepped through. The only person left to go was Yusuke. "You aren't gonna tell me what I forgot are you?" he frowned.

"Nope! When you find out you can call. Now go save the world and be sure to come back to us in one piece. I'll be sure to tell the children that you'll be back soon." She blew him a kiss.

He slowly retreated back to the portal. "I'll call tomorrow then. See ya Kagome." The portal disappeared as soon as Yusuke's form was completely in.

Kagome was in the exact place for a few minutes before silently sauntering upstairs. She checked in the room that held their children. They both were slumbering peacefully it seemed. Leaving the door open just a crack, she left their room making her way to her own. She stripped herself of her clothing and settled in the king sized bed with the silk, deep forest green covers. She sighed. She was already missing his warmth. Snuggling deeper into the covers, her eyes slowly closed, getting lost in her dreams.

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ A black covered head appeared from under the covers. _Beep. Beep. Beep. _There was more rustling as Kagome's hand finally reached the annoying alarm clock. She did not feel like waking up. However, it was kind of impossible with that ringing still in her ears and the sun's rays practically baring down on her face now.

Yawning quietly, she made her way towards the bathroom. There she showered. The night had gone without any problems. She did not awaken to see Daitaro or Yumiko in her bed reassuring her they did not have any kind of nightmares.

Swiping her hand over the now fogged up mirror she stared at herself for awhile. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes to think about something that had happened last night. After Yusuke's departure someone…something…was watching them. Scratch that. It was only watching _her_. She sighed again and made her way back to her room. There was no ill intent as of yet from this being, only possibly a hint of curiosity. Kagome eyed the cell phone on her dresser. She would keep that in reach just in case.

Searching through her closet she found a fitted white blouse and some faded jeans to put on. She applied very little mascara and light blush on her cheeks. She let her hair flow down freely today instead of her usual ponytail she seemed to wearing recently. Kagome found the shoes she was going to wear for the day and put them on. After about a few minutes she entered her children's room. They were still sleeping even as she pulled out clothes they were going to be wearing for that day. She placed the clothes on the edge of their bed and walked to the far end of the room. She moved the curtains to the side allowing the sunlight to fill the room. Clapping her hands loudly she announced her arrival in their room. "It's time to wake up! Let's go!" She pulled the covers off of them. Yumiko rose immediately. Daitaro on the other hand fumbled for his missing warmth.

"Morning sweetie," Kagome placed a kiss on her forehead. "Go across the hall to freshen up while I wake up your lazy brother." Yumiko silently agreed and left towards the adjacent room.

"Now onto my sloth child. Daitaro get up now!" No response. "Don't make me drag you out of bed little boy. You shouldn't be so uncooperative at such a young age." She huffed. Yumiko entered the room at that time looking at her peeved mother and Daitaro that was sleeping like a log. She shook her head and went to the clothes meant for her to wear.

"Momma," a completely dressed Yumiko now spoke. "I can get up Daitaro for you" she smiled.

"Oh…well then I'll leave it up to you my little girl." Leaving the room, Kagome thought that her daughter's smile and that mischief in her eyes meant she was up to no good. Kagome had just turned on the TV downstairs and was settling down when she heard a shout. Little footsteps were heard seconds later. Daitaro was the first to appear around the corner soaked head to toe with she was guessing water, a pout adorning his cute face.

'Most definitely Yusuke's replica' she smiled to herself her eyes only showing slight amusement.

"Momma! Yumiko threw water on me." He said motioning to his sister who had appeared as well.

"No I didn't!" Her face portrayed nothing but innocence at that moment and Kagome could do nothing but let out a chuckle.

"You did!"

"No I didn't!"

He finally faced his mother. "I'm not lying momma! I didn't pee on myself. I'm a big boy now!" He ran to his mother's arms and she hugged him.

'Who said anything about him peeing on himself?' Kagome was mentally cracking up. She glanced at her daughter who was currently winking at her. Kagome continued rubbing small circles on her son's back to get him to calm down.

"I told you I would get him up." Yumiko said in a soft voice when she sat on the sofa and changed the TV to cartoons. Kagome looked at her daughter again and started laughing. Daitaro could be heard complaining and saying things about them picking on him. All went silent when he asked the question she was hoping would come later.

"Where's daddy?"

* * *

That is the end to chapter 2. Sorry it took so long to update. I didn't know if I should continue. I don't think that many people like the first since I didn't get that many reviews. *sigh* Anyways thank you to those that did review the first time. I would appreciate it if you could do the same again possibly and if you didn't before please REVIEW. I think I'd be more inclined to update faster.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Mending a Relationship and Huh? It's two of them?**

Three figures hiked along the buried path of the lush forest. The only sounds heard were the crunching of branches and dry leaves that littered the russet floor. Partial sunlight showed from up above in the gaps between the slightly swaying trees. A small breeze caused one figure to pause and look up. His eyes squinted to block out the vivid light. Looking back in the direction of the two figures ahead of him, he continued walking. No one was talking and it was pissing him off to no ends. He looked down at his favorite tattered shirt. A gift he received years ago. There was nothing special about it. A _Y&K_ were embroidered near the right side. His jeans were muddied; covered with dirt, blood, and guts…possibly other things he did not want to think about. He grimaced. His eyes glanced at the two figures in front of him. They were not in better condition. It seems they underestimated these rogue demons that were under the command of Akira. That was the demon's name, the one who wanted into the human world. Koenma had filled them all in before they set off. Their hideout was in the midst of demon world. He would guess they were barely halfway there. Those damn demons always seemed to turn up every so often halting progression. They even pushed them back at times. _Maybe we need back up_. His eyes made it back to his orange headed companion and smirked as he tripped in front of him. The said figure just stayed on the ground as he made his way past him.

"Hey…can we take a break?!" the orange head huffed, dusting off his jeans as he stood. "I'm _hungry_!"

"No! I want to at least cover more ground before we rest. I'm tired of these damned woods!" He glared.

"Yusuke, why are you in such a terrible mood. Is it because the shirt Kagome gave you when you first started dating is torn? Or maybe it's because you almost got killed from those last monsters we faced and _I _was the one to save you?" he smirked and raised his head a little as to prove a point.

Yusuke fully faced him. He really wanted to beat Kuwabara. He wanted to beat him bad enough so he would not be able to move for a few days. He clenched his teeth together. "Why don't you shut the…"

"You two, please no fighting amongst ourselves. We must conserve energy for the next time we should face those monsters. "

Yusuke's glare turned towards the red head to his side who was trying to placate the situation. "Sure, Kurama." He ground out.

"It's not such a bad idea to take a rest either. I'm sure all of us need it." Kurama glanced up at the trees where his green eyes met ruby. An 'hn' could be heard as a figure dropped down in front of the group.

"There is an area up ahead where we can rest. Let's get moving." The short figure, known as Hiei, led as the rest followed in more awkward silence.

Kurama himself was tired of the tension that was in the group. They needed to work together on their communication skills. The only way Kurama thought the mood would lighten between the members and Yusuke was if he asked about the blue eyed girl that stole his heart. Minutes more passed and they seemed to have stopped in a clearing near what seemed to be a hot spring.

"Not bad." Yusuke muttered as he set his pack down and lay on the ground.

The rest of the group seemed to have sat near him even Hiei which was…weird.

"How is Kagome doing Yusuke? How was your anniversary? If I remember correctly it was yesterday." He smiled lightly.

Realization dawned on him. "Shit! That's what I forgot!" Yusuke was now up pacing around in front of the trio. "Damn. She's gonna kill me. Wait, she didn't kill me and she knew when I left. That's what she was talking about."

"Haha. I'm sure Kagome kicked your ass. I haven't seen her in about three years but I still remember that right hook she gave me one day. It was priceless and it had my jaw swollen for weeks." Kuwabara sighed.

"I admit Yusuke. You did get capture quite a vixen." Kurama grinned wider when Yusuke halted in his steps and gave him an incredulous look. He even heard Hiei 'hn' in agreement. "You too." He pointed to Hiei. "What makes _you_ think that?"

"Kagome approached me at the Winter Party thrown. It was a year after you all started dating."

"Oh…so you actually had a thing for Kagome when we were having our problems during that year. It's nice to see who she went to…someone I consider a friend. Maybe I should talk to her about that when I get back." He sat back on the ground in front of the three. "Go on. What else have I not heard about? Did you sleep with her too?"

"You didn't even let me finish you idiot. She was drunk and was telling me how she wanted to castrate you and such. She was always finding her way towards Kurama and I. You should be glad you settled your issues." He paused. "She could have had us both." He looked at Yusuke with an indifferent countenance.

"You bastard." He clenched his fists together.

Kurama had looked off towards the trees trying to avoid Yusuke's fuming gaze he was giving the both of them. Kuwabara gawked at them all but tensed.

"Hey guys…I think we have company." There out of the surrounding trees came around several demons. Immediately all of their senses zeroed in on the man that came to the front of the group.

He sauntered to the middle of the field with a mysterious calm, still a few yards from the team. The man was undeniably striking. He had mid-length midnight black hair. His piercing sea green eyes seemed to be calculating their very own death. His skin color was a lovely olive tone. Under the robes that he wore, anyone could tell he was well built. He ran his fingers through his hair that had fallen on the right side of his face. There hidden behind the curtain of tresses was an old scar that began from his hairline and ended just past his jaw. His hand then rested on the hilt of a sword strapped to his waist.

"I hope all of you are faring well. Where might I ask are you headed?" came the cool voice from the dark-haired man.

"Who the hell are you?" Yusuke was now standing with his small team stationed beside him.

"My name is no concern of yours." A deadly calm passed before his arm rose towards the spirit detectives. No one could miss the malicious smile plastered on his face. "Kill them."

* * *

Kagome collapsed in the front of her car. She was exhausted. Her two children seemed to be chatting happily away with no care in the world while chomping down on their ice cream. She told them earlier that their father was on a 'business trip' and he would be back in about a week or so. They did not press the issue instead they both ganged up on her with identical puppy dog eyes to go to the park. They stayed there for hours until it looked like, well at least to Kagome that the children were going to pass out. To persuade them to actually leave she promised them ice cream. So there they were now.

"So you two, would you like to go see your grandmother?" Kagome said looking past her seat. She had not seen Yusuke's mother in a few years. If they said no they still would be going with her anyways. Daitaro and Yumiko were around two the last they visited.

"I thought grandmother was gone and Uncle Souta?" Yumiko said tilting her head to the side looking confused.

"You mean grandma Atsuko? I don't remember her." Daitaro looked up as well.

Both of them looked at her with those same big brown orbs reminding her of Yusuke. Their faces were messy from the ice cream they had just finished eating.

"Yes. Grandma Atsuko. That's your father's mother you know. She hasn't seen you in so long. She'll love to see how much the both of you have grown. We can spend some time there and then we'll head home for the day. How does that sound?"

"Good." Yumiko slightly smiled, wiping some of the ice cream that had not dried off of her face. She poked Daitaro in the face. "You have some ice cream right there." Daitaro just looked at her and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't care." He pouted looking out of the window.

"Mommy! Are you going to let Daitaro get away with being so dirty? His face is sticky, but mine is too…but…hm…can we go home first?"

Kagome had already pulled off ready to head home. She looked back towards them in the head view mirror. "Sure thing. I know when you guys need to be clean. Maybe next time I won't let you guys have ice cream if you all aren't more careful." She joked. She heard Daitaro 'hn' a little while Yumiko only giggled.

_A few hours later._

"Come on you two. I already called Atsuko and told her we were showing up." Kagome and the now freshly clean twins made their way up the walk way hand in hand. The house that she lived in was the one that Yusuke had stayed in when he was a child. She sighed. She remembered Yusuke telling her of his past. The hard life he had to go through. His _former_ drunken mother that did not care what he did or where he was. Atsuko had changed a little after Yusuke had "died."

Kagome laughed aloud reminiscing the time Yusuke had introduced herself to his mother. It was a horrible experience. There was awkward silence and weird glances to one another. His mother was cheering for Yusuke and Keiko's relationship to survive through some problems they were going through. It did not of course. Kagome was the one that stood by his side through the hard times. She was just there for support and never thought she would actually be dating him later on. It came to a shock to her. However, it turned out to be the best thing that happened in her life. She was blessed with two young children. She would not mind having another in about a few years.

Kagome pushed in the doorbell that was on the side of the door. There could be heard slight shuffling before the door actually opened. There stood Kuwabara's sister, Shizuru. What was she doing here?

"Hello Shizuru. How are you?" She smiled at one of her friends she had not seen in about a year. She was dressed in a white button down shirt and some nice khaki pants.

"I'm doing fine. It seems like you and Yusuke seemed to disappear off the face of the earth these past years. They've grown." She smiled gently at Yumiko who was finding her way to the back of Kagome's leg and Daitaro who did not seem too interested in the conversation.

"Ah Yes. They've become quite a handful. I'm sorry about us being distant from all of you. We didn't try to be but it has been very hectic. Of course we are still thankful to all of the ones that helped us out before the twins were born."

Shizuru shifted to the side of the doorway to let the twins and Kagome through. They continued their conversation while they made it to the sitting area.

"So…have you happened to see my brother? He isn't answering his phone calls. I bet he's getting into his mischief again."

"Well, if he is anywhere he should be with Yusuke. They had another mission come up it seems. Yusuke left earlier this week after a visit from Botan. He seemed very willing to go. Maybe he needed a break from parenting." Her eyes glanced over at Daitaro who seemed to have picked up some glass figurine. "Put that down Daitaro! I don't want you breaking anything of Atsuko's. You as well, Yumiko, stop touching things without permission! Both of you come over here and sit where I can properly watch you." Her eyes met Shizuru that was in front of her. "You see what I mean? I _need_ one. I don't see why he should have the fun?" She giggled a little and Shizuru smiled.

"Mommy, you love us too much for a vacation." Yumiko uttered. Daitaro silently nodded in agreement. Both of them were now seated on each side of her.

"Well, your daddy loves you as well. Remember that." She wrapped her arms around them both inching them a little bit closer to her body. She redirected her attention to Shizuru who was watching the scene with a smile on her face. "Where exactly is Atsuko? We've been here for awhile now."

"Here I am." Atsuko had entered the room where everyone was seated. She looked refreshing, her auburn hair flowing freely. She wore a nice summer dress. A big difference from the last time Kagome had actually seen her. "Sorry about that, I was preparing some things in the kitchen. Now, let me see the spawn of Yusuke." She laughed and held out her arms for Yumiko and Daitaro to come hug her. Both twins were a little hesitant at first but after a reassuring look from their mother they decided to give her a hug. A few hours were spent with Atsuko catching up on the four years of her grandchildren lives.

During that time Shizuru excused herself and told Kagome to keep in touch. She felt something near and she did not know what exactly it was. She would try to do anything to protect her friend, more along the lines of a sister, from harm's way, especially when Yusuke was not around. She planned to make a call to two of her newly found friends who knew Kagome very well.

Yumiko and Daitaro were sitting down eating sandwiches that their grandmother took time to prepare. Both were chuckling about something crazy, Kagome or Atsuko would not understand.

Kagome was still sitting in the same place as before while Atsuko was seething. It looked like she was killing her over and over in her head. Kagome took the time to look away anxiously and then prepared to get up. She was only a few inches from the couch when she heard the command 'sit down'. She sighed mentally. 'How dumb did I have to be to actually come here?' She looked at her impassively.

"So what happened to you all these past years? I lost contact with you all after the second time you changed your number."

Yes. Kagome was now uncomfortable. She was never on friendly terms with her mother-in-law. She tried her hardest though. Atsuko just really disapproved of her though. She sighed out loud this time.

"Well Yusuke and I became very busy with the twins. It's been a chaotic since they could walk…we didn't want to bother any of our family or friends."

"Hmph…you still talked with your mother didn't you? Weren't you just keeping me away from my grandkids _and _my only child?"

"I admit I have talked with my parents and two of my best friends over the years. That's different though. They had nothing to do with raising our children. Yusuke wanted away from most of some things. He just really just needed time with himself. If I was keeping your grandchildren away they sure as heck wouldn't be here right now." Kagome was miffed that she would say something like that. She smiled anyhow to try to lighten the mood.

"Well, you must know I don't like you all that much. I still think you stole Yusuke away from Keiko. You know…they did make a great couple, but the past is the past. I do hope you will stick around so I will be able to _learn_ to like you. Yusuke married you for a reason and I would like to know why."

"Yes. The past is the past. I hope to learn more about you as well. Yusuke has told me many things about you." She took a sip of tea that was placed on the table by Atsuko minutes ago.

"I hope my son has said the good things about me. That's only if he saw any in me. I'm sure he told you of my alcohol problem in the past?"

"Yes he did. But there are many other things he said. He does love you."

And so began a nice conversation to form a relationship that should have formed years ago.

* * *

Kagome and the children did not make it back to their house until late at night. Kagome was slightly upset the children were still up. She would think since it was past their bed time they would be knocked out, on the contrary they were still talkative and full of energy.

"Mommy, do we still have to go to sleep. Let's stay up and watch movies until whenever."

"Yes with buttery butter popcorn and candy." Yumiko pitched in. They must think they could double team her once again. Not this time.

"Sorry Daitaro, no deal. You both need your rest. I don't want grouchy kids tomorrow. So let's hurry up alright. Bath time and then bed time."

"Aw…Movie night tomorrow?" Yumiko looked at her with those same brown eyes.

"Yes, movie night tomorrow. Popcorn is a yes. The candy I'll see since the both of you have been eating too much recently." Kagome smiled looking down at Daitaro and Yumiko before turning the key in the lock. She hoped tomorrow would be a good idea. That _being_was anxious. She felt it only a little earlier but now it was closer. Waiting for the right moment she guessed.

There was no time wasted getting the children bathed and in bed. They fell asleep quickly. Maybe they just wanted to spend more time with their mother tonight with a movie. She exited the room quietly before giving each of them a kiss. Locking the door she placed a barrier around the room. They wouldn't be the ones to get hurt tonight.

She walked down the steps and was greeted by a demon. Short cropped orange hair adorned this figure's head. His eyes were a weird golden color with slitted pupils which looked like that of a cat. He wore a black jacket over some black slacks. His hands were stuffed in his pocket. No shirt underneath just bare chiseled chest visible to the world. Kagome stopped a few feet in front of him. Scrutinizing him with her eyes and feeling his aura for anything negative. There was nothing…as of yet. In the blink of an eye he was right in front of her. Startled Kagome lost her footing and almost fell back. He managed to balance her upright before he talked.

"You're very pretty for a human. I've never met one at all. Well at least not one as pretty as you." He looked at her with a smirk on his face. He traced his hand to her face and Kagome swatted it away.

"Who exactly are you? Why have you been watching me?" Kagome took a step backwards and continue watching for any kind of threat.

"You noticed? I'm only here following orders. It seems Akira needs your assistance. I hate being his errand boy. It makes me sick to tell you the truth." He smiled nervously. "So would you please accompany me to his palace? I would be in deep trouble if you don't come"

"Who is Akira? What I should be asking firstly is who are _you_? You come into my house. Very easily after I locked the doors and it scares me that you could have done this earlier when I felt your aura. You could have hurt my children as well as me."

The man let out a long exasperated sigh while ruffling his curly orange locks. "I am of no harm to you, as I said before I'm only an errand boy. This errand boy goes by the name Juro, Kagome." His molten eyes focused on her as he straightened up again. "Now please accompany me to Akira."

This seemed too unreal to Kagome however these past five minutes or so spent with this demon made him seem truthful to his words. She had been sort of good at judging people by their auras over the past years. She would go with her instinct and follow him. No need having unnecessary bloodshed over something when he has not made the first move. She looked at him with her sapphire eyes...he only stared back with sincerity.

"Oi, Juro looked what I found."

Both Kagome and Juro's eyes turned to the sound of the voice. There near the stairs was a demon just like Juro. Twins? Kagome quickly viewed his appearance and noticed two small figures that were hers beside him.

"Aren't these the most nice looking human children you've ever-" The demon was cut off as he moved his head quickly to the side. An arrow was now stuck in the wall where his head used to be. "Well now bitch…that was a little uncalled for wasn't it." His eyes narrowed while giving Kagome and murderous look. The same was given to him in return.

"Let them go. I guarantee the next one will not miss!" Another arrow seemed to materialize out of nowhere before Kagome aimed and fired.

* * *

That is the end to this chapter. Thank you all who still read. Please remember to review if you really want an update. I will try to update sooner if I get more reviews. Other than that expect to see chapter uploaded whenever since I'm in school. Suffering. D:


End file.
